1. Field of Invention This invention relates to a document holder and, in particular, to a document holder for use with a computer keyboard.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Document holders for typists have been provided in many different forms. In many of these applications, the document is held or clipped to a board which is supported by a stand that is either free standing or is clamped to the edge of a desk top. These document holders are not well suited for computer applications because the computer base and monitor are quite bulky and limit the space available to support the document holder. Additionally, the computer monitor must be located in a convenient line of sight for the user, further complicating the requirements for an acceptable document holder.
Some document holders have been designed specifically for use with computers. One very simple document holder comprises a clip which is secured to one side of the monitor and which supports a document. Another document holder is incorporated into a keyboard cover that is hinged for pivoting into an upright position to uncover the keyboard and serve as a document holder.
None of the document holders truly meets the requirements for a universally adjustable and stable document holder. While it is desirable to provide a base that can be attached to the keyboard of a computer, there is no standard of size and shape of keyboards for computers. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide a truly universal base that will fit all or substantially all of the existing keyboards. Additionally, it is desirable that the base also have adaptability to clamp to the edges of table tops and desks, thereby increasing its versatility.